walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Marlon (Video Game)
Marlon is a main character and later an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. He is the leader of the Boarding School and has a pet dog named Rosie. Personality At first, Marlon seems like a fair and goodhearted leader, rescuing Clementine and AJ and taking them in. However, he is eventually revealed to be paranoid, indecisive and even somewhat cowardly. While not shying away from personal combat, he is extremely paranoid about his group's safety. This paranoia increases after Marlon is forced to give up Sophie and Minerva to a raider group, going as far as establishing a small perimeter around the Boarding School and refusing to have his group venture out of it, even when faced with a food shortage. He also continuously pulled back this perimeter, until it only encompassed a few patches of wood around the school. His position as leader causes him a great deal of stress, resulting in him angrily lashing out against anyone who criticizes his leadership. This culminates in him accidentally killing Brody in a fit of rage when she was about to reveal that Marlon planned on giving Clementine and AJ to the raiders if they came back. Panicking, he attempts to pin the murder on Clementine after locking her in with a soon-to-be-reanimated Brody, whereupon his true nature is finally revealed to the group. Despite this, Marlon isn't fundamentally a bad person, clearly being wreaked by guilt over giving up Sophie and Minerva to save the rest of his group and is genuinely horrified when he accidentally kills Brody. If Clementine attempts to reason with him, he will come to regret his actions and will only ask to be allowed to leave the Boarding School. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School Little is known about Marlon's life before the apocalypse, except that he was good friends with Louis and was a student at Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth. Post-Apocalypse During the early days of the outbreak, all the adults at the school left Marlon and the rest of the students behind. Marlon took over and helped keep the rest of the children safe. He also took care of Rosie, the Headmasters dog who was left behind. About a year before meeting Clementine, he traded away Minerva and Sophie away to a group of raiders to save his group. Season 4: The Final Season "Done Running" TBA Death Killed By *Clementine (Indirectly Caused) *Alvin Jr. After accidentally bludgeoning Brody to death in a fit of anger, Marlon attempts to pin the blame onto Clementine. However, his intentions with the group are made known and, after a brief standoff, Marlon is shot in the back of the head by AJ. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Marlon has killed: *Brody (Alive, Accidental) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Louis Marlon describes himself as Louis' best friend. They knew each other since they were very little and seem to rarely be separated from one another, except for when Louis is on runs. Marlon appears to be the "straight man" to Louis' outlandish personality, scolding him when he asks Clementine a question way too personal during their card game, and calling him the "world's biggest dumbass" for it. Louis appears to be very supportive of Marlon's decisions, rarely speaking against his friend, as seen when Aasim calls him "Marlon's lapdog" and when he initially refuses to stand up for Clementine when asked to do so during her stand-off with Marlon, shocking all those who are present, including Marlon, when he finally does intervene. Violet Marlon and Violet share little on-screen interaction, but they seem to be on friendly terms. It's implied that the two of them play cards with Louis every night after dinner, and Marlon is shown to shrug off most of Violet's comments about himself and even his prided hairstyle. Brody Brody seems to be Marlon's second-in-command in the Boarding School, and is the only one who knows that he is lying about Minerva and Sophie's deaths, having actually traded them for protection with a group of bandits. Marlon and Brody's relationship is shaky, as she seems to respect his authority to some degree, but when faced with the threat of another bandit attack, the two have a very heated argument and Marlon does not hesitate to try and pass her off as paranoid and crazy to Clementine. Regardless, Marlon seemed genuinely horrified when he accidentally killed Brody in a fit of blind rage and appears to instantly regret his actions. Clementine TBA Appearances Season 4: The Final Season *"Done Running" Trivia * Marlon's death is ironic in the sense that earlier in the episode, he accidentally takes Alvin Jr. by surprise by placing a hand on his shoulder from behind, which results in AJ elbowing him in the groin. When Marlon dies, it ends up being a role reversal, with AJ shooting Marlon from behind. * Marlon claims to have eaten slugs at one point. * He is the first character to kill another survivor in Season Four, this character being Brody. ** He is also the first character to accidentally kill another survivor in Season Four. * Marlon takes great pride in his haircut and will be annoyed and slightly insulted if Clementine asks why he's wearing it. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:NPC Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Video Game